


Spare the rod

by Raindrenchedstories



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Consent, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fang rotting fluff, Fluff, Hector's a good boy, Master/Pet, Soft Dom Lenore, Willing pet, mildly slow burn, touch starved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raindrenchedstories/pseuds/Raindrenchedstories
Summary: An Au where Lenore meets Hector before Dracula does, and sways him a little more willingly to her side.As well as this, another big change happens. As the count himself no longer travels slowly.
Relationships: Hector/Lenore (Castlevania)
Comments: 54
Kudos: 38





	1. A rare creature

**Author's Note:**

> Okay to be honest, I just needed something lighter than the phycological torment from the other Lenector story I'm posting. As a Loooot of BS is happening IRL. So fluffy soft dom stuff coming up.  
> Some disclaimers.  
> Due to the nature of this fic, ALL the sisters will act differently towards Hector. Less abrasive, let's say. There's just no reason to be.  
> As well, Hector is very much aware of his situation this time. Which is going to change his reactions to things. (I did notice that Hector appreciated Dracula because he saw him as a person first. A forge master after his wife died.)  
> Events are going to happen much differently than in the show.

It was a long trip, and Lenore was starved for entertainment. As well as just plain starved to some extent. Her entourage was a small force and avoiding killing too many humans. It wouldn't do to bring a whole army to meet with leaders of a foreign land. And it certainly was inappropriate to devour half the countryside on the way there. So they fed sparingly. Only feasting on a small family here and there. Of course, Lenore would always get first bite, and her compatriots would be left with the scraps. But she tried to make it fair for everyone. Not one member of her band would go overly hungry.

Which was why she perked up when she heard the laughter of a man, and the happy yapping of a dog. Her eyes caught a glint of silver in the moonlight, and her mind turned to a warm throat in her jaws. Though she was a lady, Lenore could enjoy some of the more... primal aspects of her being. She turned her horse towards the sound, not waiting for her entourage to follow. It was when she caught flashes of big blue eyes that she paused. The man had his back turned to her, but even from this angle she could see he was quite pleasing to the eye. But it was the dog that caught her off guard. The small pug stood firm, barking a viscously as a pug could. Those unnaturally blue eyes locked firmly on her.

What was most disconcerting was the fact that it was missing a chunk of it's face, down to the bone. As well as having an exposed leg. Lenore gasped as realization hit her. This prompted the human to finally turn, and startle. He managed to scoop the small undead in his arms and duck into his home before Lenore even thought to catch up to him. She could hear the steady breathing of horses behind her, but was more or less unfazed. She was far more distracted by the rare thing she just bore witness to. "I don't believe it." She whispered to herself, before dismounting. The horse's reigns were handed to one of the four guards following her, and she made her way to the small home.

That's honestly what it seamed to be. She could hear the panicked thudding of a human heart behind the solid wood, and the mans voice shushing the animal inside. "Go hide under the table. I'll-" She knocked on the door, grimacing at the skipped heartbeat and unsteady gasp from behind.

Lenore gave a steady breath before she called out. "It's all right, sir forge master. I'm not here to burn you at the stake." There were collective sounds from behind her, surprise, disbelief, hunger. But from behind the door, there was a concerning elevation in heartrate. The man was terrified now. Cornered with nothing but a small dog to command, she guessed he would be.

"I don't know what you're talking about." His voice was level, calm, and practiced. Something that made her heart ache. Had this man needed to defend himself in the past? She placed a hand on the door, and every nerve warned her of the danger in the barrier. A vampire couldn't enter a home uninvited. Which was troublesome, for her. She'd rather just step in and see this stranger for himself. Unwrap the mystery behind the silver locks, and turned back.

"It's all right, forge master. My name is Lenore. I'm a Vampire from a country called Styria. I'm here on a diplomatic venture. Won't you open the door, at least?" She tried to speak calmly. She wasn't quite sure her suspicions were correct. But if she found herself a forge master in Rhodes of all places... Well. She'd have to see. Perhaps he could be swayed. Perhaps he could bolster her sisters more than any other diplomatic venture could. It was worth the gamble of openly admitting her nature. She could hear his heart slow back to a relaxed pace, before she had to step away from the door.

It only opened a crack at first. A suspicious blue eye pierced right through it, and she made a point to smile. Fangs on full display. Slowly, the door was fully pulled aside, and Lenore had to stop herself from gasping. The man before her had all the delicate beauty of a dove. Yet, his hands were cracked and well worked. His features were sharp, but marred by the frown he still wore. "I'm not inviting you into my home. To be clear." He stated firmly. Lenore cursed everything that made this beutiful creature even think to be suspicious. He was a prize to be sure.

"I don't expect it. I simply wanted to confirm that you were what I thought." She laughed brightly. The small dog poked it's snout from underneath a table cloth behind him, and she was delighted to see she hadn't been hallucinating. "Looks as though you are."

The man seamed to soften a bit, glancing about her followers. "So, you're not here to drag me from my home and burn me at the stake... Or drink my blood." He leaned casually in his doorway, secure in the knowledge he couldn't be attacked.

"Well, not unless you're offering a sip." She smiled brightly, and finally found her expression mirrored slightly. The man finally released some of the tension from his form.

"I'm afraid not. So, you've seen me for what I am. Is that it then?" There was still an uncertain edge to him. Like he wanted to be receptive to the sudden attention, but didn't know how. Lenore just gave a small nod before backing away from his space.

She turned and signaled for her horse before she returned her attentions to him. "I'm afraid that's it for now. I'm on a bit of a deadline, otherwise I might have visited longer. But, if you'll permit me, I'd like to speak with you again, when we have more time." She mounted and watched as those brilliant blue eyes followed her form onto the back of the horse. The mans eyes were wide for a moment, then scrunched up in mild thought. Eventually he gave her another tentative glance. He had all the control in this situation, for the most part. There was nothing to risk. Well. That he knew of.

Technically Lenore could just set his home to the torch and catch him when he inevitably fled the flames. But she was not her sisters. She would do things a bit more slowly. In a polite manor until he was so wrapped up, he'd happily leave. Eventually the man gave a short nod. After all, humans craved companionship. And she was offering it. Her smile lit up the night, as his eased from it's uncertain state. "Alright. I might enjoy the company for a night. You said your name is Lenore?" He slowly pushed off the wall and reached for the door. At her nod, he smiled just a little brighter. "Call me Hector. Good evening then, Lenore."

He shut his door and returned to the safety of his home. And the Vampire Sister couldn't be more delighted. "Good evening, Hector." She turned to ride happily towards her latest venture, but called a servant to her. She instructed one of the two servants and a guard to return to Styria, and inform her sisters that she would arrive late. But, with any luck, she'd return with something to make the kingdom stronger than it had ever been. She was firm on keeping just what she'd discovered quiet. As she didn't want to get anyone's hopes up before she could secure her position with Hector.

Back at the cabin, Hector was finding himself flooded with relief. Cezar pawed worriedly at his leg. He hadn't realized he'd been shaking so bad until Lenore left. Carefully, Hector scooped the small animal into his arms, and sat in his familiar and worn chair. Logically, he knew she couldn't have entered his home. Couldn't take his animals from him, or attack him personally so long as he stayed behind that door. But she could lay siege to his house. Wait him out until he needed supplies. With a dry mouth, he watched out the window, as the small party of vampires traveled by. Lenore on her snow white mare looked almost ghostly in the evening light.

He'd been so worried that it was some noble woman, or church precession making their way at night for some reason. That he'd had to flee yet another home. Hector held his dog close, and shut his eyes. He wasn't too sure why he'd invited Lenore back. Or what about her made him even open that door. But with the knowledge that he wasn't alone, he rested his chin on Cezar, and fell into an exhausted sleep. Perhaps, spending his nights with a Vampire could be good for him. If for no other reason than to relieve some of the longing he had for interpersonal relationships. Without having to face a people who only hated and rejected.

It was days before Lenore returned. This time on a full belly, with a small collection of 'livestock' for her journey. Branded as 'sinners' for the convenience of travel. Her eyes were drawn to the small cabin, and the movement in the window. Hector was home, but he was hesitant to remove himself from his dwelling. Despite this, she was exited. She'd been thinking the whole time about how to sway the man to her side. Fantasizing about what a forge master might wish for. Flirting with different ideas as to what to give him. She may have to strong arm him into joining them, and that was a thought she wasn't too pleased about.

However, her sisters would be delighted to have his skills in their court. No matter the cost. Lenore approached his doorstep, and gently knocked. Within, she heard the scattering of paper and the incessant yapping of an over eager undead dog. Hector shushed his pet. Slowly he poked his head out, then slumped a bit with relief. Lenore half expected him to keep her on the thresh hold a little longer, but instead. "Lenore was it?" He stepped outside, keeping his back almost protectively to the door. Hiding a collection of small animals with bright blue eyes.

He was more concerned about them... than himself? Lenore glanced up at the fidgeting man before giving a small smile. "Tell me, have you eaten yet?" She inquired. Hector shook his head, and that was the end of it. She had her servant bring them something warm to eat. Something a little richer than Hector probably ever had the luxury of. To her delight, he seamed almost shy to accept any of it. However, they sat in companionable silence, just outside Hector's door. While he took measured bites of what she'd offered him. It wasn't for a little while that she even noticed he was gazing at her, confusion in his expression.

"You know, I never thought of vampires as eating human foods." He took a bite from the fresh plate of sliced fruit as he pondered this. Lenore just laughed. Placing a tart on his plate. He noticed it, glanced at her, but took it regardless. From his expression, it'd been a while since he'd last had fresh baking.

She indulged in one of the pastries herself. "Oh, we eat. Of course the blood is what gives us our nourishment, but... It's nice. What's the point of living forever after all-"

"If you aren't going to live well... I see." Hector smiled into the half eaten baking before taking another nibble. "So. You're interested in my abilities then?" He glanced back at the house, where a particularly brutalized cat watched them nervously from the windows. There was a small grimace on his features, and Lenore came to a conclusion. This man was expecting to be used. She let a tiny frown sit a moment before she shook her head.

With a gesture, Hector was served a hot cup of tea to chase away the evening chill. "Well. I won't lie. It is intriguing. But it's not just that, Hector. I found you interesting, when I first saw you. And yes, that is because you are a forge master, in part. But also because you seamed so, well... Frightened, of me. To the untrained eye, I'd look like nothing more than a noblewoman from afar. But you were wary." She fidgeted with her dress.

Hectors eyes found the moon, and he leaned back. With a few gentle breaths that seamed to echo among the vampire's ears he nodded. "Humans... aren't the most friendly when your craft is to make dead things into monsters." He deadpanned. Lenore felt her heart drop a bit. He seamed to close in on himself, looking away from her, and her traveling companions. Uncertainly, she placed a comforting hand over his bicep. The flinch she got would have been funny, if it weren't for the hammering of his heart. She withdrew.

"Sorry. Too forward?" She gave a guilty grin.

Hector chuckled softly, and readjusted himself so he was no longer scrambling for the door. "No, no. Just...Unexpected."

"Well, then you may wish to brace yourself." Hector almost asked what she meant, before Lenore came closer, and wrapped one side of her cloak to him. "It's a bit cold tonight. I wouldn't want you to freeze to death talking to me." She laughed. There was a sense of glee when he laughed with her.

They spent the night just talking. Himself about his life in Rhodes, the names of all his pets, and the few hobbies he had besides forging. Lenore about her travels, her occupation, and her sisters, a little. Companionably sharing their small experiences. It wasn't until one of her guards informed her of their need for shelter, that the two even paused their discussion. Hector sighed. He'd have loved to keep the company longer, but he knew well that this was as much as he could hope for. "Well, there's an abandoned chapel two hours walk from here. Should be faster on horseback" He gestured towards the mentioned shelter.

Lenore gave a small smile. "Thank you Hector. I'll see you tomorrow. Though, hopefully I won't keep you up all night again." She was quick to mount up and follow the direction the man pointed. Leaving him to stand confused by his doorway. Servant cleaning up after them.

"Tomorrow?"


	2. Like gems

Just as she said, she returned the next night. Hector had been lightly dozing. His newest addition, the small cat, curled lightly on his back, kneading the muscle beneath it and giving a hollow purr. He was unaware Lenore was peeking through his window. That was, until Cezar started yapping at her. The man jerked to attention, nearly launching his passenger in the process. Then fully launching the both of them from his chair the moment he saw the vampire watching. With a glare, he scrambled to his feet. He should have closed those damn shutters. It was tempting just to be petulant and leave his visitor in the evening chill, and going to bed.

Yet, a part of him was lonely. A part of him wanted the conversation, the pleasant feel of just... being with someone. Being respected, in some sense. Slowly he gathered the cat in his arms, and staggered to the door. Lenore was swift to meet him on the other side. The scent of fresh pastries mixed with the cold evening air. "Where are you getting those?" He questioned as the servant nervously shifted behind her. The tiny slip of a thing absolutely refused to look at him, just looking for a spot on his porch to put the treats down and duck away. Lenore seamed oblivious to this.

"Oh! Danna makes them. Isn't she just the best? We brought a few provisions so she could do her baking. And it's not that hard to find an oven... Mostly." She gave a shy smile, indicating that perhaps those ovens weren't always willingly offered. Then again, he hardly cared. Instead his eyes were drawn to the procession behind the vampire. There were fewer, that night. But they were attentive. Watching them interact with wary eyes. It was actually a little funny. Vampires afraid of a human. It was like the fox scampering away from a rabbit. Hector sighed and motioned for Lenore to join him. He offered a pot of tea, but found himself quite surprised when she'd brought her own.

They shared a companionable night once more. Just talking and sharing interests. Eventually Hector felt comfortable enough to call one of his pets to him. Cezar hobbled up tail wagging at a worrying pace, until he spotted the vampires. He snarled harshly at the guards. Well, as best he could. A forge master's army would always defend their maker first. Unless instructed otherwise. Though, there were strange cases, rare ones, of a night creature outright killing their forge master. Little Cezar was no different. If not a little unaware of his size. Hector found it cute. Lenore found it twice so.

Eventually he pulled the little dog onto his lap, and soothed over it's partially furred head. "Does he always growl like that?" Lenore paused, waiting for permission before touching the animal. Though the partial pug was snarly with the guard and servant, it had a more friendly disposition to the apparent matriarch of the troupe. Something his forgemaster noticed with a small, soft, smile. When Hector gave her the go ahead she delighted in ruffling his ear and cooing over the small undead.

"Not always. Just with a few people. Mostly human." He tried not to think too hard about it. He was living far away from people. Somewhere between towns and well off the roads. No one had bothered him in a long time. Some folk still knew of his existence, but they were too fearful to really come visit. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he found the cold touch of Lenore's hand almost startling. She brushed some of his locks behind his ear with tender care, and smiled.

"There. No more hiding." She soothed. He hadn't thought he was hiding, but it did expose more of his expression to her. Though he couldn't fathom why she was so interested in him. Asside from the obvious. Still, just that small amount of contact sparked a great deal in him. Something he hadn't expected to feel. He wanted more, but didn't know how to ask, or if he even should ask for it. He'd only met this woman once before. And she was a predator to him. There were no fresh corpses to forge into an actual night creature if she chose to attack, and his hammer was inside. Thinking back he should have brought that with him.

A small thought flickered in the back of his mind. Perhaps it'd be wise to at least have one night creature around to protect him. Not just for the vampires before him now, but the humans later. Still, his thoughts were troubled. He didn't want to bring too much attention to himself. Perhaps he could negotiate with this vampire for a corpse from her last feed. He voiced this to her, and caught a delighted gleam in her eyes. "I'd be happy to provide it, if I could watch you work." She leaned a bit too close to him. But Hector allowed it. There was no point in angering her.

"Very well. I suppose it won't hurt anything." He wanted to request specific material, but Hector thought better of it. Best not to anger a friendly vampire. It would have been nice, however, to make a night creature capable of conversation. Still. After sitting and speaking with Lenore through a good part of the evening, some of that lonesome weight lifted. After his company parted, Hector found himself with an almost hollow feeling. Something his pets couldn't quite fill. He reached down to pet Cezar's head solemnly and sighed.

The next night he was fast asleep when the small dog began yapping happily. A light knock sounded on his door. He hurried to make himself presentable before peeking out his head. Lenore was all smiles and sunshine. A fresh body was not too far from her. Several bitemarks covered the neck of what used to be a rather unpleasant farmer. Hector remembered this man well. When he first arrived near town, the drunken lout had attempted to pick a fight with him. For some ridiculous thing. Something about the mans daughter and her wandering eyes. He took no heed and left town not long after. Asside from buying the necessities for a home. What few belongings he had.

Hector stepped out from his home, and eyed the frozen terror in the eyes of the corpse. "Well, that will do. Please, come in, Lenore." One of the guards vocalized his protests, but was silenced when Lenore lifted the body and carried it inside. Much to the forgemaster's protests. It just seamed impolite to have a guest carry his material in for him. Still, he directed her to place the body on the alter and made a space for her to sit. It was about then her arms trapped his torso, and Hector rethought the idea of inviting a vampire into his home.

His heart hammered against his chest. But Lenore simply gave him a soft squeeze and sat down. "You're quite warm, did you just wake up?" Hector blinked in confusion before clearing his throat, and nodding. The redheaded woman frowned a bit. "Am I troubling you, with my visits? Are you sleeping enough?"

To this, Hector laughed. Arranging the seating so Lenore would be able to see his work well, but he'd have enough room to move. "You aren't any trouble. I don't really live by other people's schedules, so I tend to sleep when I need to, and be active at odd times." Odd times being whenever he passed out halfway through another book, or dozed off enjoying the sunlight, or just when he was particularly bored. Pausing, Hector briefly compared himself to a cat. A thought he almost laughed out loud at. Some mangy thing on the streets that carved out it's own niche.

With everything in place, he lifted his hammer, and began the soothing rhythm of bringing something back to life. The creature came to life in a slow gasp, followed by a confused swing for Hector. Lenore just about stood to defend him only to watch the fascinating sight of Hector placing his hand gently on the creature's cheek. Like a close friend, or parent comforting someone at their lowest. The harsh lines of the creatures anger softened, and it even looked a little guilty. The man gave it a soft smile, and a fond pat. "It's safe now. They just come back a little confused. You can probably greet him." Hector nodded to her.

Lenore was all over the night creature. Impressed by it's existence. Meanwhile it's maker just busied himself with cleaning his equipment. Letting the vampire enthuse while doing his own tasks. Until her praises turned to an interesting direction. "Your master is so talented! Isn't he? Goodness look at all those teeth! I'm sure there's more than that body initially had! Such fine craftsmanship. You should be proud! Being made by such a skilled artist." He could feel himself flush at her words, and soon chose to scuffle off to his pantry and retrieve a few jams he'd made over the season. He was certain she brought more baked goods, so he may as well contribute to the meal. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled the whole time. She was watching him.

Yet, there was no threat. He knew that much. His newest night creature would be far more aggressive than it was now. It settled on it's haunches and seamed to soak up the affection. In a way that made a twinge of jealousy spark in his chest. The man pushed that aside and joined her for the predicted meal. Lenore forbid her companions from following her into his home. Which was enough to make him feel far more comfortable. Even with her odd brushes against his arm, or insistence that they share her cloak to chase away the evening chill. It was like she couldn't avoid touching him. Though, it never felt too aweful. If anything, he near craved it, and he didn't know why. Perhaps it was some vampire magic he didn't know of, or maybe, it was something he'd been looking for since he was a small child.

* * *

Where as the evening was cold, the sand was still warm. It was a unique experience, for a man who hadn't traveled much. A more fascinating sight was a rudimentary camp, completely in flame. Scarlet eyes turned to him, and white teeth flashed in unison. A night creature of almost bat like proportions stood protectively over the bleeding form of a man. The thing was heavily damaged, as was it's master. Dracula took slow, measured steps, and waved his hand away from the beast. "Step aside, and he shall live." It shrieked at him, waking it's maker. The man started at him with unsteady eyes. He brought his blade closer, but stopped himself.

"You. You are not human." He observed curiously. This was partially amusing to the Vampire lord. Partially heartbreaking. He could see the injuries on the man, knew them well. Those were not the injuries a human makes when they attempt to kill. This man, just dodged slavery. Interesting. The blade the man held was near glowing with a weak energy. One he knew well. Dracula gave a soft huff, kneeling in front of the human. The crimson eyes of the night creature were mirrored almost perfectly in the human. If not a more natural, dull shade.

He nodded. "I am not. And I can help you. If you would allow it." He knelt to offer the human some form of aid. "What is your name?"

The man eyed him cautiously. "It's Isaac." Dracula nodded, before stretching a welcoming hand to him. He waited for the human to relax, and with a soft laugh, the man sheathed his knife. He took the offered hand, and promptly passed out. Blood loss finally took it's toll. The man's heart was still beating, but the vampire was hesitant to take the chance. Instead, he called the castle to himself. Leaving any survivors of the camp, and a small chunk of the wild life nothing but mangled bones. He hoped Lisa was home. Close enough to them. With the man, Isaac, cradled in his arms, the vampire lord stole his way back to the castle.

To his utter relief. Lisa was already storming her way to the front door. Hair tightly wound into a bun behind her, sleeves rolled up, and simple peasants clothing under a thick leather apron. Still a picture of beauty after so many years together, and so many gifts. "Vlad Tepes Dracula!" Ah, there was that fire he loved. It was a shame he couldn't play dumb this eve and stoke it a little. "I asked for one solid week so that I could study. And you go moving the castle about while I'm in the middle of something delicate! Adrien had to catch half my equipme- Who's this?" Her eyes locked on the man in her husbands arms.

The night creature gave an uncertain snarl behind him. Reminding the Vampire of why this man was so important. "His name is Isaac. He's the reason I called the castle. I'm sure you see why." He winced. No time was wasted from there. A room was made up, Isaac was treated, and placed to rest in it. There were some hinderances. Like the night creature being adverse to human hands touching it's master, but soon enough things were settled. The creature seamed to almost be pouting as Adrien stood firm between it and his mother. Giving both his parents the ability to place the last of the bandages over treated injuries. Lisa huffed, and that seamed to wake Isaac instantly, as though she'd flipped a switch.

He locked eyes with her, then the greater being in the room. Dracula gave an acknowledging nod. Isaac glanced at the bedding he'd been swathed in, furrowed his brow, then decided he was safe. He called the night creature off, and rubbed his eyes. "How long was I unconscious?"

"Long enough for us to treat you. Though, you should probably sleep a little more. It's good for the body. Or, if you're hungry, I could get some chicken soup on the go, and wake you when it's ready." The woman offered. Isaac winced, moving to sit up. At very least, he would face his strange rescuers on as equal ground as he could.

"Thank you, you both have been kind." He panted a little from the exertion. Why did it always seam that when his injuries were tended, and cared for, working around them was harder? "But I'm afraid, I cannot eat meat." He didn't want to impose on a kindness offered. Perhaps he shouldn't have said anything.

"Well, then a nice vegetable soup should be in order." The woman smiled pleasantly. It was a strange contrast to his experience with humans before now. Perhaps that was why this vampire seamed to trust her. Both of them. In reality. As the blond vampire glanced over his shoulder. Still wary of the now pacified night creature. He followed the woman as she shuffled out to apparently make up some form of soup.

She poked her head in just before she left. "No meat, so should I make a vegetable broth as well?"

Isaac blinked a few times before nodding. "Yes, thank you." With the pair gone, he was left alone, with just the elder vampire. It would be frightening, for most humans, but the fact that he was kept alive and his injuries treated was a comfort. He was not slated to die today. Perhaps another day, even by this man's hand. But he would live today. "You said your name was Isaac. I am Vlad Tepes. Welcome, to my home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some fun with the idea of Lenore being so enthusiastic about Hectors craft.  
> Oh, and hi Isaac. Good to see you and ol' fang-face have met.  
> I've played around with some events to try and make it feasible. Essentially, if Dracula is busy with an injured Isaac, he might not have had time to meet Hector. Or at least. Might not have been there at the same time. Also, I am flying by the seat of my pants and an effort at research. Given that Isaac is identified as Sufi in the show, I followed the most common dietary restrictions that I could find. Turns out, vegetarianism is more common. At least from the 15th century on.


	3. Different

Lenore had been visiting nightly for almost a week. Most of the time she'd bring something for him to eat, and Hector suspected there was a reason behind it. But he couldn't really care. Logically, he should have kept her at arms length. To avoid getting wrapped up warmly in her cloak while they sat out on his porch and watched the stars together. He was even learning the names of her entourage. He always kept the door to his home within sight, and kept an open path to it. However when her hands reached for him, he couldn't really break away and tell her no. It was like a much needed balm to a stinging burn. So, even though he was sure she was spinning some sort of web, he was less inclined to mention he even noticed.

He spent most of his days asleep now just to meet up with her. But there were times when he needed to gather provisions for himself. Though he felt guilty eating meat as a whole, sometimes it was just best to have a little preserved. It was honestly easiest to go to town and buy it. However, this day, Hector reluctantly checked his trap lines at dawn. It was a long trek and most of the time, led by solitary thoughts and the sound of the wind in the trees. The empty lines were pulled up, and would be carried back. Depending on his catch. It seamed his hunting efforts were fruitless. Which settled alright for him.

However, the last line had something in it. With a heavy heart, he approached it and found something that broke his heart. He'd tangled an owl. There was the corpse of a rabbit not far from it. Too mangled to revive, or eat, unfortunately. The barn owl wasn't in much better shape. It was giving its last few kicks. It's right leg far too damaged in it's struggles. It's left wing snared and tangled. Hector acted quickly. He'd rather not have to bring it back if he could avoid it. So, undoing his sash, he wrapped the bird carefully. Ignoring it's angry clacking beak as he freed it from the line. With the animal secured under his arm, Hector reached to pluck up the mangled rabbit. He couldn't eat it, but the owl could. If it recovered, that is.

On his way to returning, Hector caught the sound of human voices. A man pleading, specifically. Idle curiosity drove him to wander near the noise. It was probably some highway robbery. Or unfortunate run in with an animal. As he slowed, he found himself near the old chapel he'd directed Lenore to. Things started to come together, as he recalled a few humans dragged behind the small party of travelers. Sure enough, seeing through the window to a darker part of the building, Hector found the source of the noise. Lenore had her captive in a firm grasp, softly shushing his protests. The rest of her crew waited patiently for her to feed.

It honestly reminded him of a pack of animals. The alpha gets their fill before even the second ranking member is allowed to feed. Yet...

In a swift motion, Lenore latched on to the mans neck. Some part of Hector stirred in confusion. He was jealous? Of this? The man in Lenore's grasp was fighting for his life, and there he was, nearly pouting. Because he wasn't getting that attention? Because she wasn't biting him? Truly he needed some other form of interaction. This was beyond healthy. The owl in his arms flailed and clacked in frustration. Reminding him of his job at hand. Get the bird home, in a dark place, and nurse it back to health. He carried the animal into his hut, and shooed away the small cat and pug straining for his attention.

The night creature, evidently, was growing rather bored in his home. It hurt to know one of his creations wanted so badly to do more than guard, but there was little he could do about it. Carefully, he placed the owl in a box, and left a small chunk of rabbit for it. It was starting to look a little flat, and Hector wasn't sure if the poor thing would make it through the day. "I'm sorry." He winced. He left the animal to rest peacefully, and covered it with a blanket over the crate. This wasn't the first wild animal he tried nursing back. He usually had a high success rate as well. Oddly enough.

This one however, might not make it. And that was his fault. Maybe if he'd just hurried his pace as opposed to getting distracted by... that. A solid hand patted his head, jolting Hector out of his stupor. The night creature seamed fascinated with his long hair, and took every opportunity to play with it, when it wasn't following orders. Hector found himself uncaring. It was a quirk, but a tolerable one. The bat like beast probably picked up on something Hector himself missed. Some hidden desire. Night creatures could be used as a window to their masters soul, if their creator wasn't actively exercising their control. They'd act on the secrets their master kept.

Hector distinctly remembered the first true night creature he'd made. Back as a child. All it did, was cradle his tiny form to it's chest while he slept. Simply because he wanted to feel loved, to feel cared for and protected. He supposed this creature was acting on the same thing. As it's nails running through his hair honestly was soothing. It was almost like when Lenore-

When Lenore would wrap him up in her cloak. Or those faint touches she'd skim over his arms and shoulders. He winced. That ache, it was starting to make sense. When was the last time someone actually showed him kindness? Lenore was probably trying to butter him up as a forge master. But she didn't strong arm him. She just let him take his own pace to speak with her. To open up. It was honestly more than anyone had offered him. Something he found to be a relief. He'd address the issue directly upon her visit tonight. But even if she was trying to recruit him for something, did he mind? It would take some proper discussion.

Gently, Hector batted away his creature's hand and folded into his favorite chair. It was probably the one luxury he afforded himself. Cezar took one side of his lap, and his cat found the other. He'd yet to name her. But she was soft and safe. The parts of her that weren't exposed muscle and bone, at least. He drifted off.

Lenore had knocked on his door that night. The creature was sent to open it, as Hector made preparations. Either to release the owl, or more likely, forge it. He glanced up to her and gave a soft smile. "Come in." He offered. "I actually wanted to speak with you about something."

Lenore perked up as she entered his home. Hector checked the owl and clucked his tongue in frustration. It hadn't made it. But at least it died comfortably. As much as it could have. He pulled the animal out of the crate and placed it on his table. "Actually, I had to bring something up with you too. Well? What's on your mind?" Lenore sat next to him. From her seat she could see his actions clearly as he prepped the animal for it's return. He took only a moment to focus on it's energy, the departed soul it once bore. He commanded that energy to bring the bird back, just the way it was in life. Free of pain, and in it's best state of mind, but still it's self. It only took one strike of the hammer.

The owl snapped to life, and gave Hector a firm bite on the hand for his trouble. He hissed in pain. "I suppose I earned that." He muttered. "Lenore... Why have you been visiting every night now? Is there something you want?" He leaned against his alter and waited. She gave a small huff.

"Well. That's part of it. But honestly, I was more curious about you. Who you are, what you do... Why you're alone. Doesn't anyone visit you during the day?"

He winced at that line of questioning. "No. I'm... pretty solitary. I'm not well liked. So the less people I know, and the less people to visit, the better." 

Lenore straightened her dress. "Well. I can see the reasoning but... Aren't you lonely?" Her eyes fell on him with something close to pity. Hector would have hated it, if it weren't the most positive way anyone had seen him in some time.

"A bit." He admitted. However, it was better. No one would hurt him here. No one could. The bird swiveled it's head this way and that, taking in it's new surroundings. It flapped it's wings, and Hector frowned to see it couldn't fly. He picked the animal up and heaved a long sigh. "But, I have my friends. So it isn't so bad." He gestured to his menagerie.

Lenore winced, eyeing the small collection before she turned to Hector again. "I get lonely too, sometimes. I think that's why I've been visiting you so much. Is it alright? If I keep doing it for now?" Hector blinked, She was... Lonely?

"What about your sisters, your servants? Don't they keep you company?" He tried. She'd told him about the other three. Even a few folks in the lower ranks she conversed with on the regular. Lenore only let off a wistful sigh.

"We're often so busy with our own niche in the castle. In order to get any time together, we end up calling council meetings. Not even the guards are permitted to join, so we can just be ourselves and talk like normal people." She said this in a hushed tone, as though to keep a secret only between them. Something that Hector knew shouldn't make his heart flutter like it did. He glanced at the door as though someone might have heard. "But, it's easy to talk to you." She commented. Finally answering his question, now that he thought of it.

"Now, Hector... Did I frighten you... Earlier today?" He was taken back by the question. Earlier? They hadn't spoken earlier than now. Unless she was referring to the night before or... "I saw you. This morning, while I fed. Not many humans have silver hair." She smiled playfully at him, and Hector finally let off a little huff of laughter.

He shook his head and set the owl on the back of his chair. "I see. I didn't mean to spy on you." He sat beside her on the floor, uncaring of his position being a head lower. It was companionable.

Lenore playfully punched his shoulder, so lightly he hardly felt it. It was like she was afraid of hurting him. Something he appreciated. "You haven't answered my question!" She griped.

Hector actually burst into laughter. She was complaining about THAT of all things? Like a child, like a close friend. "No. I wasn't frightened." He leaned back on his hands, and somewhat wished they'd chosen to discuss this outside. His dusty ceiling wasn't as fascinating as the stars. And there were no nocturnal animals to occasionally blot out the tiny lights and challenge him to identify them.

"Oh good. Because you stood there for quite some time. I wanted to call out to you but... I didn't think it a good idea." Lenore's hand absently found his hair, played with a few strands, then froze. He lamented her hesitance, as wonderful chills skittered down his spine at the contact. "Sorry." She smiled shyly, pulling her hand back. Hector just wanted her to return it. Hell, he wanted to lay across her lap and ask for more. But what he had left of social civility reminded him that it was inappropriate to do so. Huddling for warmth under a cloak was one thing. Trusting himself completely open with a pretty woman, that was far too intimate.

"It's fine." He amended. His brow furrowed as he sorted out his complex feelings around this woman. He desperately wanted for contact, and she was willing to give it. But where should he set the limits? Wasn't this something the pair had to discuss? Was this something Lenore would even want to discuss? He huffed, massaging the bridge of his nose. Perhaps he had to open up this discussion.

"Were you... Just curious what it would feel like?" He paused at Lenore's question, eyeing her with a furrowed brow. She clarified. "Being bitten, that is. It's natural for some. Certain humans actually like the experience. That's always much nicer." She folded in on herself with a sort of morose air. Staring at the floor.

Hector thought it through. He'd never wondered about the sensation before, but he did wonder about feeling her hands on him. Being held snugly in a soft, gentile way for once. Lenore shot him a glance, one he returned. Heat rose to his cheeks at the idea. "I... hadn't thought of it like that. But I suppose it's easier to feed if your meal is willing. I suppose I'd prefer that, if it were myself in your shoes." He couldn't imagine what it would be like, having to listen to every meal plead for it's survival. Having something fight under his jaws. Did animals ever feel bad about their hunts like he did? Lenore clearly did, but she was no animal. His eyes wandered to the owl he'd accidentally snared. He certainly felt guilty about that.

"And you're avoiding the topic again." Lenore sighed. Hector was stirred from his thoughts.

"Just considering." He amended. Was he curious about it? Wouldn't it hurt? Did he care if it did? He rubbed his neck self consciously. "I suppose I was a bit. Though, I'm not exactly sure about it." He had to be honest with her. Tentatively, Lenore placed her hand between his shoulders. She rubbed in a soothing circle, applying enough pressure to practically melt him. This was far too close, wasn't it? Hector hardly cared, he shut his eyes and let himself relax.

"If you want to-" Lenore cut herself off and bit her finger. "I'll admit it's probably more intimate than you might want. But if that's something you're okay with." She let that hang in the air between them. Was a week long enough to know someone like that? To bare your throat nourish another? Still, given the normal dynamic between predator and prey, he risked nothing. Lenore seamed content to treat him gently, never had she raised a hand to him, or scolded. Truly the company of a Vampire was greater than that of a human. Wouldn't it be nice if his people could just exist in this state? No anger no killing. All for the price of a little blood. He wasn't a stranger to being bitten by things. It hurt for a second, but unless the pressure continued, it eased. It was only a moment.

Hector gave a short nod. "It might be...interesting. Just, not tonight." He had to think it over more. Had to process his feelings before he fell headlong into it. But then, he wasn't exactly against the idea. He just wasn't ready to be nipped just yet. And besides, she'd just fed. Her hand kept making lazy circles on his back, and Hector started to drift into hazier thoughts. Eventually Lenore gave a soft hum, watching Cezar and the small cat introduce themselves to their new playmate. She could probably feel how much more relaxed he'd become. It almost came so naturally.

"Hector?" She tried. He responded with a foggy hum. "There was something else I wanted to talk to you abou-" She was cut off by a surprising snore. The animals stopped their romp to stare at their forge master. He was out entirely. Lenore sighed fondly. She took advantage of his slumber to play with his locks. The night creature growled from behind her.

"Oh come off it." She hissed quietly. "I'm not hurting him. Now, where's his bed?" She lifted the man into her arms, despite being smaller than him. The creature obliged and opened his bedroom door. Lenore took in his house a little more now. He had little in the way of furniture. But plenty of books littered his home. Well, plenty for a man of his position. The main area of his home was made up for his craft, and for his cooking. There wouldn't be much to miss. Her hands gripped him a little tighter. She was already a week off schedule, but it was moving faster than she'd anticipated.

Gently she tucked the man in. She would have kissed his forehead, if it weren't for the looming night creature. It was made to protect him, so it acted like some grim bodyguard in every interaction they'd had since. It watched her every move, allowing Hector to let his guard down. This was a blessing and a curse, as she took a little extra time to fluff his pillow, and add an extra blanket from a small stack. Hardly enough for the man. She'd have preferred to smother him in thick quilts and lay him on a feather stuffed mattress. He was awfully sweet, after all.

She turned to the night creature and whispered. "I brought him a little something. Can you fetch it for me? I'll stay within your sight." She amended at the end. The creature snuffled, then stormed out of the building and returned with the packets of deer she'd brought him. Hunting was scarce it seamed. So she had her guards catch him something to last. Layering on the praise, gifts, and affections until the human's senses were overwhelmed with kindness. This was how she planned to sway him. She wasn't expecting him to lap up the smallest of gestures as he did.

She deliberately kept her pace slow as she stowed the packets in Hectors pantry. His stores were... okay. Nowhere near what she'd like to see. Perhaps the climate was different in Rhodes, but for the bitter cold of Styria, he was hardly prepared. She would have started a stew for him as well, but the night creature was quickly losing patience with her stalling. She wrote a quick letter explaining he'd fallen asleep, and mentioning her gift. She made a clear point that she had something important to talk to him about soon. That was handed to the creature, and she left.

When Hector eventually woke, he found the note, and checked his newly refreshed meat stores. Already prepared so it wouldn't spoil as quickly. His mind was made up at that point. He owed Lenore a meal and perhaps, would gain a bit from it as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to agree with BakedTofu on this one. I don't really think someone who loves animals as much as Hector does would eat much meat. Though, given he understands nature for what it is, he'd probably have a reduced diet of it. Not entirely void but no where near as heavy as most folks these days or even those days. Still, meat was a heavy part of the human diet at the time.
> 
> The owl is actually from some reference art for Hector.


	4. Precious things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting y'all.

His injuries were well on their way to mending. And he was lucky enough not to suffer from fever through it. Isaac had learned the names of his rescuers, and that was what they were. Rescuers. He had been wary of Lisa, at first, more accepting of the undead touch of her husband, and half dead son. But when neither were available, he begrudgingly allowed her help. It was no use to prolong his own suffering because of something so trivial. So there they were, Isaac bracing himself on his night creature while staggering to his feet properly. He hadn't walked in a week, and the pins and needles sensation was fascinating.

Lisa was perched on his other side, ready to catch him. Though after a few deep breaths and a good minute, he was upright, walking with as much dignity as he could manage. It wasn't that he wouldn't accept the help from her. It was more that the night creature was stronger, and he was not a light man. He kept himself well fed and in good health just to spite his childhood captors. Still, he appreciated her enthusiasm. Especially when she suggested they have a wander around the castle. Get his legs back in working order, at his own pace.

Slowly they made their ways down the endless halls and misleading staircases. Isaac was more curious than ever now. "This place is so strange. How do you navigate it?" He had to stop and rest, which was irksome, so he distracted himself with idle chatter. Lisa gave him a glance and a soft smile.

"Well, it changes with my husband's will. And it's usually his will that his wife doesn't get lost." She shrugged, waiting for Isaac to catch his breath.

"Usually?" He questioned, a brow rose gracefully. Lisa just burst into laughter. She shook her head fondly and made to gesture down the hallways.

"Every husband tries to hide something from his wife. Eventually. Usually things he knows I'll dislike. Or surprises. Last time he had an entire feast prepared for our anniversary. But it took time, so he had the castle lead me in an endless loop until dinner was finished. If it hadn't been so sweet he would have caught an earful." She gave a short giggle. Something that... oddly filled Isaac with a bit of a warm feeling. He stomped that down and nodded his recovery to her. The pair slowly made their ways to the kitchen where a hot vegetable broth perfumed the air. Adrian was perched somewhere between too close and too far back from the pot. Brows furrowed in concentration.

He was unused to cooking with half the ingredients his father brought for their patient. And most of the recipes were in a language none of them read on a regular basis. Thus he'd had to struggle through handwritten foreign texts regarding proper preparation of vegetables. The Dhampire had taken to cursing heavily in French while cooking. Yet he'd insisted on trying these new meals. Isaac politely avoided telling the other man he understood that off comment about the broth's mother and her nightly activities with a goat. Instead he took the seat Lisa offered him and slowly eased his aching body into the chair.

"How long... have you known lord Dracula?" He tentatively asked. He'd taken to calling the Vampire who'd rescued him 'lord' out of respect. Of course, Lisa had taken on the title of 'lady' for the same reasons. Though he never addressed her directly by it. She seamed to take offense.

Lisa leaned back, humming softly. "Oh. Roughly twenty years or so."

Adrian turned to her, brows furrowed. "Eighteen." He corrected.

"My son, I love your father dearly, and I couldn't wait to have you when we found out. But I spent some time getting to know the man before we even tried." She huffed. The young man in question flushed, turning back to his vegetable preparation. Lisa gave a long sigh, and sat in her own chair. After she'd been sure the night creature was sat down as comfortably as it could. It's form awkwardly hunched into a large pillow in the corner. Isaac had often sent it off like some form of disfigured animal. Though he had no distaste for the creature, a resurected corpse had no place at a table of polite company. Well. Not a non-speaking, forged one, any how.

A hot mug of tea was pressed close to him, and Isaac curled around it gratefully. He'd come to learn it was medicinal. It alleviated pain, which he wasn't always a fan of, but it was always offered in good faith. It was around then that he even noticed Lisa's shawl was tucked up closer to her. Despite the almost too hot temperature of the modest kitchen. He rose a brow, but said nothing. Instead he turned to the tea, and took a long sip. The slightly bitter taste was almost stamped down with the copious amount of honey she'd provided. Almost. Though Isaac wouldn't have minded the flavor at all regardless. It made his healing more bearable. 

"Mother, are you cold? You're bundled up quite tightly tonight." Adrian hovered over her. Apparently just as keen to this detail as Isaac. It was Lisa's turn to flush as she attempted to wave her too close son away and Isaac came to the conclusion that he very much did not want to know any further. Lisa looked to the ceiling in askance before she shook her head.

"No my son. I am fine.. Just a little tired today." Adrian furrowed his brow, then, like a ton of bricks, realization hit him. No more was said as he returned to his work, plating the meal and setting it in front of the trio. Finally Lisa perked up. "So, Isaac, I get the sense you've been bored lately. Would you like to drop in to the library after our meal? I'm sure it'd be more comfortable to sit with a good book, than a nothing more than your thoughts." She was right. The idea was appealing. Thus, quietly, Isaac nodded.

The library was a shock. There were so, so many books, so much information. So much he could glean from just a few hours. It was almost overwhelming. And with both Lisa and Adrian's assistance, Isaac had selected a reasonable stack. All geared both towards his interests, and his fancies. Though, Lisa insisted he take a few books just to read for pleasure. Rest his mind between studying sessions. Something that took him aback slightly. What was the point of reading outside of gaining more knowledge? As learning was the main reason to read, he thought it pointless at first. Though, he did indulge her kindness, and picked up just some fanciful novel for her peace of mind.

As it turned out, Lisa was correct. It almost refreshed his palate and made room for more study. He'd lost track of how long he'd been in the library. Only really noting the passing of time when he was offered medicine and food. Though, no one forced him out of the nook he'd chosen. Mostly, Isaac was left to his own devices. It wasn't until the lord of the castle himself entered the room that he even noticed the late hour. He'd expected the vampire to be surprised, and yet, he simply observed Isaac's selections, and made to keep him quiet company a short distance away.

Finally, Isaac spoke. "I suppose, when you are immortal, there is time to learn so much." He set the page down, and glanced to Dracula.

The vampire simply chuckled. "Time, and more. As new discoveries are made every day, I suppose I'll have to extend my libraries to yet another room soon." He folded the book in his lap and gazed about the room. "How are you recovering?"

Isaac's mind whirled at the thought. Libraries? Multiple? Perhaps Lisa only knew of the one, or perhaps he was still not trusted with the others. He was still a stranger to this family, so either option was possible. "Well. From what I've been told. Your wife is quite skilled at her work. I now see how she came to be so."

To that, Dracula laughed. A rich, almost hypnotic sound. "She is quite driven. She stormed my castle just to improve her craft. With nothing but a small knife and the shawl on her shoulders." He shook his head fondly. "The apparent plan she had still puzzles me." Isaac watched those crimson eyes mist over in an expression he knew well. Something he longed for, but knew to only be a corrupt, polluted thing. Love. He envied that emotion, slightly. But was timid of it, if he could be said to be timid about anything. He just gave a nod, and small, encouraging smile. Though in the back of his mind, he wondered, why was Lisa still human, if they were truly in love?

* * *

Hector heaved a rough sigh. He hated traveling to town. But there were some things he couldn't craft, or create on his own. Thus, timidly, he'd make his way into civilization again and hesitantly purchase those needs. He was near his home with the few goods he'd acquired when it happened. Quietly, two men emerged from the shadows of the dense forests Hector called home. It didn't take a genius to imagine why. They watched him, eyes on his bag of goods as one moved to stand just behind him. Sure enough, the highwaymen were quick to take advantage of his solo nature. His hand dropped to his hammer. He'd come to take it with him after his previous home was invaded and burgled. Unfortunately, that just triggered intimidation into violence.

The scuffle that ensued was a disturbing mixture of self defense and out numbered desperation. As the men decided to bypass any niceties and simply charge him. No one would notice the missing hermit anyways. The first man, and the largest between them instantly lunged for Hector, barreling him over with his greater weight. Though Hector was quick enough to roll and avoid a pinning. The other swung a wild fist that glanced below Hectors eye. It'd bruise, but no worse than his own father had done. It was when the first man slammed into him once more that things became unnerving.

A firm grip tangled around his throat, tightening around him. His first aggressor began to throttle, jostling his senses towards panicked flailing. The second took for his purchases. The mans voice muffled against the rushing of blood in his own ears. The cold, collected way of it unnerved Hector. More than any corpse was capable of. The way the man strangling him was seemingly taking joy out of it. This was no simple robbery. Hectors hand struggled back to his hammer, and in a moment of desperation shot upwards. The blunt end of the tool struck his attacker in the temple. In that moment, the highwayman released his throat, leaving a collar of bruises.

Hectors voice was hoarse as he shouted loudly. He was close enough to home, his pets could hear him. The night creature, could hear him. His call didn't even exactly need words, he just had to sound distressed. The partner took to assist as the forge master took full advantage of that stunning blow. He made to shove the man off of himself and over. Something passed by his ear in a blur and the smaller attacker began shrieking in surprised agony. Hectors owl was viciously tearing into the mans features while the night creature came ploughing through the brush behind it. The creature was quick to restrain the man, from what Hector could see. In a sick mockery of his work, Hector kept swinging his hammer over his shoulder and into the larger highwayman's head. Over and over until there was nothing but red paste. When he realized what he was doing, Hector ended the assault and clambered off the corpse. 

After ordering his creations to feed, Hector made to basically hug himself and let the trauma of the situation pass. It wasn't the first time he'd been attacked. It wouldn't be the last. It hurt, but he'd heal. Still, it left him shaking. Some part of his mind shut off as he remembered far more helpless times. Far more savage beatings. Times in which all he really could do was cower and wait for it to end. He held himself a little tighter. It was only then he took stock of himself. The sting in his left eye was enough to indicate a wonderful new bruise. His neck felt quite rough too. He rubbed a hand over the new blossoms and huffed.

Oddly he thought about the conversation between he and Lenore not long ago. Of course the only person to touch him kindly wouldn't be human. She was forward, but tender. He could lose himself in her enthusiastic conversation for hours. They shared a love of animals, and her praising his work, that lit a fire under him. The sweets she tended to bring was an interesting little perk as well. As embarrassing as it felt, she often treated him like a timid animal. He'd caught onto it. However, he was so starved for positive attention, he hardly cared. Another failure of humanity on his person. He wondered if Vampires were always so gentile with people like him. These thoughts distracted him enough to finally calm and recover.

The screams of the second man caught his attention. Cold blue eyes turned to the pair that had jumped him. What if he'd been much more helpless? Wasn't that the point of their ambush? To take advantage of someone alone, and easy to hurt? The man had his throat. He clearly had no qualms about killing. If Hector only needed more night creatures, he'd take the second body to forge. As it was, the creature could only eat so much and too much blood on the road would draw suspicion. That led to a train of thought. Blood. Lenore's stocks were clearly small. And a man could only be fed from for so long. His thoughts turned again to that soft touch, the way she saw his stores, and decided to leave him something so he was looked after. When was the last time someone actually cared for him like that? It would be polite to reciprocate. He eyed the would be attacker behind him. His creation was toying with the bastard, giving him false hope of a struggle while it pinned him below it's weight.

"Wait. Leave that one. Devour the other, but share with the others." He ordered. The night creature snarled, and backed from it's prey. The mans eyes turned to Hector, trembling. "Don't move." He ordered. He bound his former attacker's hands with his own belt, and used his friends shirt to gag him. Trussed up like a prized ham, Hector dragged the other man to his struggling feet. He wasn't a fan of cruelty, but from everything he knew about Lenore... This wasn't cruel. It was just the way of things. This man had attempted to kill him after all. So, slowly, he dragged the other man towards the old chapel. His catch was too frightened to really fight for freedom. 

The guards never seamed to sleep. The pair of them glanced at Hector and looked about as surprised as the man he was dragging. They ducked further into the building. Hector waited patiently outside for permission to enter. Lenore gave him that respect, he'd show it back. Once he was waved closer, Hector forced the other human forward. "I have a gift for... well I suppose for all of you." He stood just outside the threshold. In the sunlight. Hector wasn't a complete fool. Unless Lenore was there to reign her men in, he wasn't budging. Still, he shoved his catch towards the two.

The guards dragged the man further in with shocked, but delighted smiles. The human was a mess of muffled pleading and cries. Before Hector could leave, one vampire cleared his throat. "She'll want to thank you personally. If you wait." How could he say 'no' to that? As the guard went about his word, some part of him sparked eagerly. As he thought of the delight she'd probably show. Was this how cats felt when they presented their own catch? He would be less hesitant about his own feline friend's prizes next time if that was so. He could hear sleepy mumbles beyond the door. Lenore's voice pitched, then squealed with delight.

Somehow, that felt right. He glanced to the present guard who was shaking the ringing out of his ears. A sympathetic wince was shot his way, but still, Hector waited until she was in sight. Lenore practically flitted out of a back room in her nightdress. Eyes twinkling as she inspected his catch. "Oh Hector! You're so sweet, thinking about us. You won't get in trouble though, will you?"

"No. He was a highwayman. Thus..." He was caught off guard by her furrowed brow. "What?"

"Hector, come here a moment would you?" She beckoned him gently. Slowly, hesitantly, he crossed the threshold of the door, into the shadow of the chapel. Lenore cupped his cheeks instantly, much to his surprise. She pinched his chin, and turned his head this way and that. A tiny frown puckered her features as she trailed a thumb under his bruised eye. Looking at his neck, she sucked in a breath. "Did he do this to you?" She glared at the gagged human. The guards seamed to be in on some great joke now. Prodding the human forward for Lenore to face. Hector huffed.

"The one who did the most damage is dead. This is just his partner." He glanced at Lenore, caught her pout, and thought it adorable. There he was, standing next to what would be his predator. And yet, she was so tiny in comparison. He tried not to call her cute. She deserved better than 'cute'. Though, he did chuckle fondly. "I'm alright Lenore." Something lit up in his chest. It felt amazing to be cared about, wonderful to gain someone's genuine concern. It cemented his decision, and Hector chose to act on it. Carefully he placed a hand on Lenore's shoulder. It surprised him to realize this was the first time he initiated contact with her.

Lenore's glare shifted to wide curiosity as she turned to face him. "I thought about your question the other night. I wanted to discuss it. At least." He shrugged awkwardly. His eyes flickered to the guards in a meaningful way and Lenore's eyes widened in understanding. She gave a soft smile then, grabbing his hand.

"Well, there's no time like the present. You two? Share that little treat with the rest. Hector was nice enough to bring it hot and fresh after all." She started to pull him aside until one of the guards stammered.

"You are not going to feed, my lady?"

"Not yet. I have to thank our founder of the feast." She smiled, dragging Hector off as though they were two young fools doing something entirely indecent. One guard began waking the others as he was pulled into a room at the back of the chapel. Away from the rest. Partly past the chained line of people Lenore's precession dragged behind them. She ignored them, instead moving Hector himself to a secure little spot in what had been a communal kitchen. Appropriate, considering the topic of discussion. Hector wasn't expecting her to dab at his injuries with a cold scrap of cloth. It was one of the rare times he actually flinched away from her touch. Though he settled into her care when she pulled him to sit at an old, broken table.

She paid him special care that melted his heart. Tending his injuries until it came to the bruises along his throat. Lenore's eyes held such concern. He could have crumbled into her hands. Surprisingly, he wasn't exactly uncomfortable with her petting over such a vital area. So, slowly, he titled his chin up, exposing his jugular. It was a foolish show of trust, in hindsight, but Lenore never overstepped. She examined the injuries dutifully, but distractedly. Hector let off a short laugh. "I did think about it, your question from the other night. And... Will you stop if I ask?"

Lenore leaned back to look him in the eye. Her own pupils were dilated, zeroing in on him in a completely predatory way. "Of course." She assured. He wasn't exactly sure if she meant it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found out Isaac is NOT in fact, vegetarian. During the conversation pre-Braila, the infamous hot and cold discussion. He mentions eating meat or throwing on something warmer when he's too cold. Also found out that damn owl can fly. It's a blink and you'll miss it scene in Hector's forge, but it's seen gliding across the room. ONCE.


End file.
